


Love Father

by Kitsune1412



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune1412/pseuds/Kitsune1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if kaito wasn't Kaitou KID.<br/>⚠ WARNING. lemon , boy x boy, father•son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dwell well tou-kun kiss!

_ Tap tap  _ _ tap _

Walking down the hallway Kuroba Kaito sighed as he walked. Today was a KID heist, by all rights he would be excited and with the other millions of fans but thanks to knowing Nakamori-keibu, being his daughters childhood friend, the head of the Kaitou KID task force he was able to get in.

But back to the problem you see Hakuba Saguru a half-Brit detective Holmes geek from England thinks he's KID and was being harassed about it, not accounting the crush he has on the gentleman thief, I know not original thousands of people love the guy why would he notice him a highschool student out of everyone else's.

*sigh* It's jus-

"Hey, why the frown." Asked a bratone voice that reminds you of excitement and home. Kaito looked up to see what, or rather who he was thinking about earlier.

Kaitou KID, leaning against the wall. And talking to him _Squee._ "Me." He said pointing at him self looking around. "Who else silly magician." Was the court reply. "Oh, Wait how did you know I'm a magician." Kaito said blushing faintly.

"I tend to... keep an eye on my detectives, you just caught my interest." replied KID, "Eh? Why me?" asked Kaito as KID walked up to him.

"Well you see, Tantei-San suspects you being me, even though your a bit amateurish-" said KID as he stopped in front of Kaito gripping his chin KID turned Kaito's head "-and your cute."

"E-eh" stuttered Kaito as he blushed rose red. _Speak, Kaito, speak! Where's your Poker Face!_ "Hmm, your missing something, Oh I know!" Called KID joyfully, snapping his fingers pink smoke erupting around Kaito.

_*cough, cough, cough*_

Kaito coughed as he brought his arm up the smoke dissipating finally taking notice of what happened. "So cute tomatoh-Chan." clapped KID " Ba-bastared"* stuttered Kaito, as it seems KID put him in a blue maid dress.

KID grinned "Awe, but you look so cute." Kaito huffed then smirked, "But, master the dress doesn't look well on me." Kaito said fisting the hem of the dress, his right arm fisted beneath his chin, KID blushed for a moment then narrowed his eyes. "Well then well just have to fix it that." KID flipped a cloth over Kaito and was put in a green maid outfit, an apron, and a cloth wrapped around his head.

KID put a mirror in front of him. Kaito looked at himself as he turned side to side. _How did it end up like this_ , the outfit looked as though it made for him as it loosely hugged his figure.

"Why do you have a maid outfit that fits me so well?" questioned Kaito as he tilted his head. "Well you see," KID wispered as he backed Kaito to the wall (an ugly bage wall, the heist being at a hotel**) leaning his head in front of Kaito's so their noses touched, Kaito shivered from the close proximity. "I just happened to have it." Kaito would have replied but being so close he was able to see KID's face, Kaito eye's widened KID looked like-

"Oya-" but before he could finished KID kissed him. _Mph_

Lime part  
Kaito groaned, closing his eyes to better bury himself in the sensations as he opened his mouth, a needy whimper escaping as he tasted KID against his tongue, KID smelled like pine trees and roses, and the taste of him that was purely KID himself, caused Kaito to growl, his body pressing forward to meet KID's, teeth nipping at the soft lips over his. KID back off "Well, magician." Kaito panted "You know my name." Kaito said looking at KID "And how would I know that." KID replied. "One, you said you spied on me. Two, your not wearing a mask Oyaji." Kaito said smirking. "Wha-" "Don't lie to me!" Yelled Kaito, "Sorry, I-" KID backed up but Kaito pulled him down stealing another kiss, groaning, as KID pushed him against the wall again hands sliding across Kaito's back to grip the his ass. Lime over

Kaito backed up "Please, Oyaji don't lie." KID closed his eyes and rested his head against Kaito's "Okay, what do you want to know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I was watching. Hetalia and when Spain embarrassed Romano, Romano would go red and Spain would call him tomato and Romano just calls everyone a bastard. Thats how I say tomato
> 
> **hotel wall are a ugly color
> 
> This is a Toichi x Kaito lemon, but really there are Minato x Naruto lemon fics. And its my first lemon. Soo..
> 
> Ja Ne


	2. Love, love.

Kaito, still clutching KID's jacket, said "Well first things first let's find somewhere privet." As he tugged KID down the hall.

KID then proceeded to take them to a room, probably rented it out, once inside he locked the door. When the door was locked Kaito pushed KID against the door and kissed him hooking his left leg over KID's hip and wrapping his arms around KID's neck. KID not expecting that merely groaned and wrapped his arm around Kaito's waist his right hand going up Kaito's skirt.

Kaito moaned pushing against KID, Toichi he reminded himself. Toichi raised his hand grabbing Kaito's ass making him moan, he then squeaked when his underwear disappeared without him moving. Toichi pulled back still in his white suit his hat, shoes, and gloves gone, Kaito noticed his shoes were gone as well. "K-kaito, what was that for." said Toichi gasping for breath, hot damn can Kaito kiss.

"Oyaji~ just take me already" Kaito moaned pressing against him. "But Kaito ar-" Kaito pulled Toichi into a kiss when he pulled back he said, "Fuck me or I'll impale myself on your dick."

Toichi gulped as his dick twitched suddenly making him aware of his ... um ... problem. Kaito apparently felt it to as he moaned grinded himself down making them both moan. "Well then why don't you do that." said Toichi as he laid down on the bed discarding his cape, jacket, and tie pulling Kaito on him.

"O-okay." Said Kaito as he brought his hand up licking his fingers he then reached down lifting his skirt up and spreading his legs in front of Toichi, he blushed bright red, but smirked wiggling his finger into his hole and gasped. He rolled his head to the side, as he fucked himself with his finger. He quickly added a second, then a third, groaning in pleasure and slight pain.

As this happened Toichi unbuttoned his pants pushing them off as Kaito used his other hand to unbutton Toichi shirt and pushed that off leaving him in his red boxers. Kaito pulled his fingers out and pushed off Toichi's boxers. Sliding down he licked his lips, swallowing for a moment as he stroked taking a breath, he wrapped his mouth around Toichi's length, sucking gently, trying to fit as much as the hard organ into his mouth as he could, as the erection hit the back of his throat he backed up and started bobbing his head as he hummed smirking as the action caused Toichi to gasp. He started humming Cotton eyed Joe, stroking and sucking in time with the melody, gagging again when Toichi's hips snapped up. Kaito pulled away, glaring up at the thief who looked appalagetic. Kaito returned to the task at hand, humming again, adding a stroke to his twist as he watched Toichi's face.

Toichi hissed pulling away from Kaito after a moment, lifting the teen and kissing him hungrily. Kaito then sat up shifting his legs on either side of Toichi lining his length with his entrance, he then slowly slid down groaning at the pain.

Panting Kaito put his hands on Toichi chest and started to go up and down."Oyaji~ nnmm ohhh" Toichi sat up and put his hands on Kaito's thighs helping him move, as well as taking Kaito's maid dress off. "Kaito..." Toichi then turned, pushing Kaito on his back and started thrusting in him, moving with Kaito's commands of...

_Faster_

_Harder_

_More_

He kissed Kaito's neck sucking at a few places while Kaito mewling under him. "AHHH~ there, harder!" Kaito screamed clutching at Toichi's shoulders "Heh, it seems I found... it" he said panting he then grabbed under Kaito's thighs and hooked 'em on his shoulders.

"I-I'm c-coming.." said Kaito, he then reach under him and started jerking himself off. "I'm close ...as well" said Toichi as he pounded into Kaito.

Moaning Kaito cried "almost there." then screamed as he came white streaks landing on his chest. This caused his passage to tighten sending Toichi to climax as well, and when he pulled out cum started to drip out. Toichi then laid back pulling Kaito to his chest, "are you alright" he asked.

"I'm fine." Was the reply as he snuggled into Toichi's chest wrapping his legs around Toichi's. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da my first lemon so how'd it go.
> 
> Anyways I may continue if asked, not sure or you can take this.


End file.
